


Always a Home With You

by Gengar_stole_my_shoes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hints of Mental Illness, M/M, Roomates, akwardness, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, roomates prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gengar_stole_my_shoes/pseuds/Gengar_stole_my_shoes
Summary: “You know, when I said you could room with me for a while because of your little fight with Daddy Bats I kinda expected you to be a bit… neater.” Wally said as he kicked an empty soda can out of his way and waded his way through the slowly growing pile of Dick’s dirty laundry to get to the kitchen. All he got in response was a muffled “hrmph”.And so began Wally's adventures with his long-time best bud as his new roommate.





	Always a Home With You

“You know, when I said you could room with me for a while because of your little fight with Daddy Bats I kinda expected you to be a bit… neater.” Wally said as he kicked an empty soda can out of his way and waded his way through the slowly growing pile of Dick’s dirty laundry to get to the kitchen. All he got in response was a muffled “hrmph”.

Wally sighed and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, fighting his way through the protein shakes in the process. He looked around at the state of his apartment. Yeah, it was small, but it had been enough to get him by so he could finish his last year at Stanford. It really hadn’t bothered him that it was a tiny little space, the living room leading right into the kitchen separated by a bar. On the far left there was a bathroom, the right, a bedroom. It was quaint, but he had gotten used to it and kinda liked it.

Then he offered his home out to his lifelong best friend and kinda crush (great idea Wally) and all that enjoying his little space went out the window. 

Now Wally wasn’t a neat freak. Not even close to one, but growing up as an only child and bouncing back and forth between home and Aunt Iris’ house meant he had chores at both homes so he knew the importance of a little housework. That being said, he was still a college student. He fell somewhere in the between place of having an averagely (is that even a word Wally?) messy apartment. 

Dick, on the other hand, he was a monster. Dirty dishes left in the sink, laundry scattered everywhere, trash left on the floor. It was kind of surprising if he were being completely honest. He’d have never thought his BFF would live in such a messy space. His room at the cave had always seemed immaculately clean, even when he was tired, he still kept the place perfectly organized. His room at the Manor has always been spotless too. Although, that probably had something to do with Alfred. 

Alfred! That’s why Dick was kind of a slob! He’s had a butler for most of his life! 

Wait, that couldn’t be right though. Alfred surely wouldn’t ever let anyone of his many Bat Children think it was okay to live in this kind of state. He also remembered stories Dick used to tell him about how much he enjoyed doing his chores at the circus. Come to think of it, Dick has never really minded chores, nor has he ever blatantly ignored them. At least, not to Wally’s knowledge. So what was up?

He looked at the lump on his couch. Dick had been off lately. Not only was he unusually messy, he was also oddly… off? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he just knew something was wrong. Usually, Dick would pout or brood a little bit and then open up to him about things bothering him. So far, in the three weeks with his best bro rooming with him, Dick had been distant. His smile wouldn’t really reach his eyes.

When he laughed, the noise would burst from his mouth as if it had been trapped there and was finally escaping. When he smiled, he didn’t just grin, his lips danced and sparked as his teeth flashed out from behind them. His eyes would light with fire and his whole face would fill with a light that could never be dimmed. Except, it was dim right now and Wally really hated that. 

Wally had to fix this. 

~~~~~~~  
Dick woke up to the sound of clattering metal. He jumped off the couch with a start and ran into the kitchen where he’d heard the noise and a strangled shout. Looking down, he saw the culprit. Wally West was sitting in his kitchen floor behind the bar, surrounded by pots and pans. 

“Walls?” He said, the confusion evident in his tone. 

The redhead’s cheeks started to warm up as he looked back at his friend staring down at him in amusement. 

“Well, are you gonna elaborate or..?” Dick trailed off as he looked at the mess of ingredients on the counter. 

“W-what are you cooking?” He asked.

“I- umm,” Wally rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he grabbed the pot he had been looking for. 

“I was gonna cook dinner,” he finally says as he looked away from him, not being able to meet his eyes.

“Walls what were you gonna make,” Dick asked, despite recognizing the ingredients in the counter. 

“Sarma?” Wally said, sounding embarrassed and doubtful.

“Sarma.”

“Yeah, Sarma…” Wally said, still seeming unsure of himself. 

Dick stared at him, mouth slightly agape. 

“You were gonna make sarma? A traditional Romani dish. Wally how do you even know what it is?”

“You uh-Irememberedyoutalkingaboutyourmommakingitfortouandlatelyyouseemedsadsoiwantedtomakeitforyou.” 

Dick stared at him for a few more seconds.

Wally shuffles his feet nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He was sure his face was probably turning the same color as his hair right about now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, urging his more than platonic feelings to go away. Then he realized he was being attacked.

Well, not really attacked, but with how tightly Dick had wrapped his arms around him in an embrace it couldn’t have been that outlandish of a thought.

“You okay Dickie?” 

The arms around him tightened. Wally wrapped his around the form clutching him and began rubbing soothing circles on the other man’s back. 

“Thank you,” Dick said, as he buried his face in the crook of his best friend’s neck. He said something else but it was muffled by his position.

“Hey, no problemo Dickiebird.” He said softly. 

They stayed like that in the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other, for a while. When they broke away Dick stared at Wally for a while, his eyes filled with adoration and a certain undefinable type of emotion that Wally couldn’t discern. (It was love, he just hadn’t realized it yet)

The Intensity of the look that he couldn’t decipher was a little too much for him so Wally broke the silence. “Sooo. I really don’t think I’m gonna come close to making this right.”

Dick’s laugh rang out through the apartment, light, loud and joyous. “Come on and I’ll teach you Kid Idiot.” 

~~~~~~~~  
The next day Wally was the one that came home and heard loud noises. Well, one loud noise in particular; a vacuum. But Wally didn’t have a vacuum, or at least, not one that had ever been used. He honestly couldn’t remember. Most of his apartment was hardwood floor, except his room. 

Dying of curiosity, he set his keys on the kitchen counter and made his way straight to his room. There his saw one Dick Grayson in old sweatpants and a tank top vacuuming his now spotless bedroom. Was he, was he also singing? He was certainly saying something that was being drowned out by the vacuum.

The raven-haired male shut off the vacuum and in doing so answered Wally’s earlier question. He was singing some new pop song that Wally knew the words to because just about everyone did honestly, it was one of those overplayed ones that you hear every day. (You know the ones, *cough* Havana *cough* Stitches *cough*)

Wally, being surprised that he was going unnoticed still, decided to see how long that would last. He also wanted to know what Dick would do next. That question was soon also answered. 

Dick wrapped the vacuum cord up and moved it over a bit. Then he grabbed a shirt off of the top of the mountain of dirty clothes in front of him and balled it up. Without breaking out of the song he was singing, he threw the shirt across the room, sinking it right into the laundry basket in the corner. He continued this pattern with five more pieces of clothing, never missing until Wally became too amused to not intervene.

Drinking in the sight of his best friend one more time, his hair ruffled and messy, voice loud and uncaring, wearing comfortable clothes and the usual tension in his shoulders no longer there. At that moment, Wally realized he was fucked. He was so far gone for the man in front of him. So in love with this man, but so scared of saying something and losing him.

As soon as the next shirt Dick had balked up left his hands, Wally speed behind him, slapped him on the butt, then sped in front of the basket. He dramatically swatted the piece of clothing on the floor while grinning.

“Denied!” 

Dick’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing. He had been doing that a lot more lately. Laughing that is. He was almost back to his normal snarky and cheerful self. Ever since that night in the kitchen, his spirits seemed to have lifted. He’d started going out more but stopped staying out late. He was eating and sleeping better too. It was easing Wally’s mind and heart.

Dick grinned at him before speaking. “I thought you had to stay late today for a chem lab?”

“Yeah, it got canceled. Some freshman forgot to take his cow eyes out of the hydrochloric acid and they kinda exploded and the acid went everywhere and even on our teacher, who then had to change because the acid started eating away at his clothes and yeah. It was a mess.”

“That sounds, fun?” Dick questioned.

“Oh yes, nobody got hurt so it was pretty freaking hilarious.” Wally chuckled. “So what are you doing Boy Blunder?”

A dusting of pink danced across Dick’s face as he laughed lightly. “I was just cleaning up. I- uh, realized I’ve not really been the cleanest person to live with and I know you’ve been really busy and all so I figured I’d surprise you and clean up the apartment.” 

Wally smiled at him. “Well, I’m home now so I’ll help.”

Dick opened his mouth to protest but Wally was gone before he could. He stared at the bedroom door in confusion. That was, until a minute later when he nonchalantly walked back into the room. 

“Where did you go?” Dick asked, confusion clear on his face.

“I cleaned the kitchen, living room and bathroom,” Wally replied with a shit-eating grin and a wink.

“You know that defeats the purpose of the gesture of me cleaning to show I appreciate you right?” Dick shot back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Eh, it’s the thought that counts. Now come on!” He grabbed Dicks hand and dragged him into the living room. Dick let out a laugh as he saw the table covered in snacks and candies of all sorts. Right next to a bowl of popcorn was a stack of movies and on the couch, we’re the extra pillows and blankets from the closet. He turned to Wally and grinned at him. He had the same look in his eyes from the other day. Except for this time Wally recognized it. The look that Dick was giving him was a translation of how he felt when he’d come home to the sight of Dick cleaning his room. He was in love. 

He swallowed his fear and before he could change his mind he took two steps so that he was standing closer to Dick. Stealing his nerves, he gently cupped the side of his face. When Dick met his eyes he tried to convey the way he felt for the younger with the intensity of his gaze. 

“W-Walls?” Dick said, his voice breathless.

“Yeah?” He whispered 

“What are you thinking?”

Wally took a breath. “I’m thinking about how much I love you.” He figured he’d already thrown it all out there he might as well end on a high note, so Wally leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Dick’s. Only a second or two went by before the other was reciprocating. 

It started soft and gentle. The longer they kissed the hungrier the kiss got and the closer they got. Dick licked the bottom of Wally’s lip and Wally gasped. Dick took his time to explore his open mouth, Wally moved one of his hands to the other’s hip and the other hand to tangle through thick, dark locks of hair. As soon as Wally’s hand went to his hair Dick wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed even closer. 

Before he could really think about it Wally was walking them forward towards the couch. Getting the idea, Dick hopped up and wrapped his legs around the redhead. Without breaking stride, Wally carried them over to the couch where he sat Dick down and leaned over him. Dick was the one who surged up to reconnect their lips. 

Just as hands were starting to wander under clothes and buttons Wally broke away. Dick whined at him, his blue eyes expressing his dislike in Wally’s actions.

“Are we-is this okay? Are we going too fast? Should we talk about this some more?” Dick could tell Wally was about to start rambling again as his voice was changing in octaves and speed.

“Walls?”

“Y-yeah?”

“I love you. Not just as my best friend, as a soulmate. It’s always been you Walls. Ever since we were kids. You’ve always been there, even at my lowest points. I’ve never felt this much for anybody before in my life and to be honest, it scares the hell out of me. But I’d rather be scared and have you then to play it safe and keep you out of my life. I love you, Wally. Unconditionally, irrevocably and unapologetically. So stop overthinking and just let me love you because I can’t handle dancing around each other anymore. Especially not now that know you feel the same way.”

Wally looked dumbfounded. He stared at the man in front of him long enough to make Dick think that maybe he had been wrong and had somehow royally screwed everything up. Just when he was about to open his mouth, Wally surged forward and pressed their lips together briefly. As they disconnected he pulled him as close as possible and gently pressed his forehead against the others. 

“I love you too Dickie. I always have and I always will.” he murmured before placing a kiss on his best friend’s (now boyfriend) cheek.


End file.
